I LIKE BEIJING
by Park Rimi
Summary: Tanpa summary, kagak pandai buat summary . .V
1. Chapter 1

**I LIKE BEIJING**

**Untuk para hunhan shipper {} /angkatbenderahunhancouple^^**

**Cast :**  
**Xi Luhan**  
**Oh Sehun**  
**Wu Yi Fan**  
**Kim Joon Myeon**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rated : T**

Summary :  
"hyung… ! Ke sana lagi ! Ayo palliwa !"/"TIANG LISTRIK ! PALLIWA ! AKU TAK MAU TERLAMBAT !"/"Haish… BERISIK KAU, GE !"/Iya iya, sabar dong…"

Mian kalau banyak typo^^V Author baru ini. Epep pertama hunhan :D okelah, saya kebanyakan bicara_-V) happy reading '-')B

Korea Selatan

**Normal POV**

"SEHUN ! IREONA !"

"sshhh… ne ne ne. Tak usah berteriak begitu lah."

"Cepat mandi sana. Lalu ikut aku." ucap Suho dan merapikan kasur Sehun.

"Ikut? Kemana? Ah males. Enak di rumah. Main game :p" ucap Sehun sambil merem melek dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Sudah cepat mandi. Hyung tunggu di bawah. Kita sarapan bersama." ucap Suho sembari dorong Sehun masuk kamar mandi. "Dasar Oh Sehun. Ckckck."

**Kim Joon Myeon/Suho POV**

Annyeong ^^/ *angelsmile. Aku Kim Joon Myeon. Panggilan Suho. Nama panjang dan panggilan tak nyambung ya ._. ? Biarlah. Asalkan aku ada nama panggilan :D /OKE LUPAKAN !/ Oh ya, sekarang aku berada di rumah kami. Kami? Em, sebenarnya rumahku sih. Tapi, karna ada Sehun, jadinya… Rumah kami

Oh Sehun. Dia adalah sahabatku di sekolah. Dia hobae ku sih. Em, pasti pada kepo kenapa Sehun ada di rumahku. Ada ceritanya kok. Tapi, biar Sehun saja yang cerita. Aku malas cerita :pV

"Hyung, masak apa?" ucap Sehun yang sudah rapi dan wangi. /Author: tumben wangi lu abang cadel. Sehun: kurang ajar lu :p. Sehun shipper: abang sehun selalu wangi kok:*/

"Biasalah. Nasi goreng." ucapku yang sibuk membuat nasi goreng.

"Susu ku mana?"

"Habis. Hyung lupa beli." bohongku.

"Ya hyung jahat !" kulihat Sehun. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya. Hahaha. Selalu begitu.

"TADA !" ucapku riang dan menuangkan nasi goreng dari wajan ke 2 piring yang tersedia. "Ayo makan. Mumpung hangat."

"Shireo !"

"Ayolah sehunnie…"

"SHIREO ! SHIREO ! SHIREO !"

**Oh Sehun POV**

"SHIREO ! SHRIEO ! SHIREO !" ucapku lantang dan masih setia mempoutkan bibir.

"Sehunnie…"

"MWO?!"

"Kau marah ya?"

'Aih, ini hyung nyebelin banget sih. Kagak peka sama adik sendiri. Huuh' batin

"Sehunnie…"

"Kalau tak ada susu, aku tak mau makan !"

"B…bwahahahahahaha…" tawa Suho hyung menggelegar.

"Hyung kok ketawa sih?"

"Jadi kau ngambek karna tak ada susu?"

"N..ne !"

"Mianhae sehunnie. Hyung bercanda kok. Susunya ada di dalam kulkas."

"MWO?! Aih, aku benci hyung !" ku buang pandanganku dari Suho hyung dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Ini susumu. Kemarin hyung baru beli. Belum di buka. Masih baru. Minumlah."

Ku lirik susu yang sudah ada di atas meja makan. Dan dengan senang hati, aku mengambilnya. Tapi…

"Habiskan nasi goreng nya, lalu habiskan susunya. Oke?"

"Em ne. Gomawo hyung. Mianhae ngambek pada hyung."

"Gwenchana. Aku sudah biasa kok kalau kau ngambek gara-gara susu :p"

"YAAA !"

"Cukup. Cepat habiskan nasi gorengnya." lanjut Suho hyung enteng dan mulai menghabiskan nasi gorengnya.

Oh iya, kalian belum tau aku ya? Mau tau kah siapa diriku? Aku adalah namja yang paling tampan tiada ujung. HUAHAHA /Author: tapi lu cadel bang-_-v. Reader : selalu mengganggu jalannya cerita,/ Oke lanjut !

Aku Oh Sehun. Biasa di panggil Sehun, tapi Suho hyung memanggilku Sehunnie. Katanya itu panggilan saying. Padahal itu sangat feminim untuk seorang namja-_-" Aku sekarang tinggal di rumah Suho hyung. Karena, cuma dia yang aku miliki sekarang. Hmm, orang tua ku meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Karena kecelakaan pesawat. Berat memang rasanya, karna saat itu aku akan ujian. Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika jadi aku? Kalian akan ujian, tetapi tuhan memberi kalian ujian dengan cara, mengambil kedua orang tua kembali padanya. Sudahlah, itu 2 tahun yang lalu. Itu masa lalu terpahitku sampai kapanpun. Meskipun raga orang tua ku tak ada di sampingku, tapi hati mereka selalu ada di dekat hatiku.

Untuk saat ini, aku hanya sayang pada Suho hyung. Karna dia sudah berkorban banyak untukku. Tapi, Suho hyung tetap orang ketiga yang aku sayang. Yang pertama adalah tuhanku, kedua yaitu appa dan umma.

Ah ne, lalu bagaimana dengan rumahku dan perusahaan appa dan usaha umma ku? Rumahku masih ada. Tapi aku tak mau tinggal di sana, karna rumah itu penuh kenangan. Aku hanya ke sana kalau aku sangat amat terpuruk dan merindukan mereka. Saat itu juga, aku merasakan kehadiran mereka kembali. Soal perusahaan dan usaha kedua orang tuaku, aku berikan kepada ahjumma dan ahjussi. Meskipun seluruh harta warisan appa dan umma di berikan padaku, tapi aku belum bias memilikinya. Karna aku masih berumur 20 tahun. Sedangkan harta itu bisa ku miliki, jika aku sudah 3 tahun. Well, dalam tiga tahun itu, perusahaan dan usaha mereka, di teruskan oleh ahjusshi dan ahjumma ku dulu. Saat aku berumur 23 tahun, semuanya milikku. Hanya milik Oh Sehun.

Appa dan umma ku baik ya? Iyalah. Kan aku anak kesayangan, anak semata wayang, anak permata mereka satu-satunya^^. Appa umma, gomawo atas semuanya. Semoga kalian bahagia di sana dan kalian bangga denganku di sini'-')

Beijing, Cina

**Normal POV**

"Hei, ayo bangun !" ucap namja cantik sambil membuka gorden kamar namja yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata.

"20 menit lagi, ge.." balas sang pemilik kamar dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal karna terkena sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Tak ada sarapan." ucap namja cantik itu lagi yang sudah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"15 menit lagi." balas namja tinggi itu.

"Tak ada makan siang." ucap namja cantik dengan senyuman manisnya.

"10 menit deh." balas namja di kasur itu berusaha menawar /?

"Tak ada makan malam." ucap namja cantik itu yang makin tersenyum riang. Entah ada apa dan kenapa.

"5 menit ya? Oke."

"TAK ADA JATAH MAKANAN 3 HARI UNTUKMU, WU YI FAN !" teriak namja cantik itu yang sudah habis kesabarannya.

"HUWA !" sang namja tinggi itu pun langsung lari ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar tiang listrik pemalas." gerutu namja cantik itu sembari merapikan kasur yang di tiduri namja tinggi itu tadi.

**Wu Yi Fan/Kris POV**

Hah, selalu saja mengganggu tidur pagiku. Tak tau kah kau, ge? Kalau aku baru saja tidur tadi pagi jam 3. Gara-gara PR sialan itu ! ARGH !

Aku Wu Yi Fan. Em, biasa di panggil Kris. Karna nama itu terdengar, keren pada diriku yang keren. /Author: kepedean loh bang. Kris: begini-begini, loh doyan sama gue kan? Author: blush^^. Reader: hei, jangan ganggu jalan cerita wey !/ Tapi, gege ku selalu memanggil ku tiang listrik. Karna tinggiku yang di atas rata-rata. Memang sih, tinggiku di atas rata-rata. 189 cm. Nah, itulah ukuran tinggiku. Biar tinggi di atas rata-rata, aku bangga kok. Karna aku menjadi model cover boy. Lumayan lah, uangnya bisa buat kehidupanku di Cina.

Oh ya, aku tinggal dengan gege ku yang paling cantik. Bahkan, model yeoja manapun, kalah cantik. Wahaha. Sssttt, jangan sampai dia tau. Bisa mampus aku di tangannya-_,- Namanya Xiao Luhan, tapi dia lebih senang di sebut Xi Luhan. Panggilannya Luhan. Dia sepupuku di Beijing. Daddy dan Mommy nya ada di luar negeri karna pekerjaan. Sedangkan kedua orang tua ku? Mereka di Canada. Grandpa dan Grandma ada di sana. Cukup perkenalannya :D

Setelah aku mandi dan sudah wangi serta pakaian rapi, aku pun ke bawah. Wah, aroma ini. Aroma masakan gege cantik ku, keke. Ku lihat dia sedang tekun /? Membuat masakan dan karna aku suka menggoda gege ku, jadi….

"DOR !"

"YAA !"

"Buahahaha."

"Tiang listrik kurang ajar !"

"**XIE-XIE** :P !"

"BU KE QI !"

"Sudah matang belum sarapan nya?"

"Buat sendiri." ucap Luhan ge datar dan duduk di kursi makan tanpa menatapku

Oke, aku rasa dia ngambek. Ku lirik ke kompor. Gege gege, sifat perhatianmu itu tak bisa di sembunyikan. Aku pun mengambil makanan itu dan ikut duduk di samping Luhan ge. "Thanks ge" ucapku dan langsung memakan sarapanku. Yeah, ini masakan terenak nomer dua setelah masakan mama, yang selama ini ku kagumi.

**Xi Luhan POV**

"Thanks ge." ucap Kris dan langsung memakan sarapannya. Ku lihat dia sekilas, seperti biasa. Senyum yang pelit itu keluar setiap dia memakan masakanku. Katanya, masakanku terenak nomer dua setelah mama nya yang ia makan. Ckck, tiang listrik.

Ah ne, aku Xi Luhan. Aku sepupu dari Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Kita tinggal berdua di rumahku. Karna dia bilang, dia tak betah berada di Canada. Entah kenapa. Aku tak ingin perkenalkan diriku lebih jauh. Bukannya sombong, tapi aku tak suka saja ._.V

"Kris, setelah ini temani aku ya?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke toko."

"Beli apa lagi, ge?"

"Em, adalah. Ya ya ya? Ayolah, Kris. Please."

"NO !"

"Kris…" ucapku dan melakukan puppy eyes.

"Ah baiklah. Em wait, sekarang hari apa?"

"Sabtu. Why?"

"Oh my god ! Aku ada janji, ge."

"Haih dirimu. Nanti saja janjinya. Pokoknya kau harus temani aku dulu. TITIK NO COMMENT !"

"Sorry ge. Tak bisa. Ini temanku dari Korea. Dia ingin berkunjung kemari dan aku sudah janji untuk menjemputnya."

"Lalu aku?"

**Kris POV**

"Lalu aku?"

"Aku akan menemani gege setelah aku menjemput temanku. Ne?"

"Huh." kesal Luhan ge dan langsung pergi.

"Yah, dia ngambek. Ah eottokheyo? Haih."

Drrt… Drrt…

"Eh?" ku buka pesan dari temanku. Ah dia sudah berangkat. Berarti sebentar lagi. Ku lihat pintu kamar Luhan ge. "Sorry, ge."

**Sehun POV**

"Kita mau kemana sih hyung?"

"BEIJING"

"MWO?!"

"Wae?"

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Ani. Ini sudah ku persiapkan seminggu yang lalu. Aku ingin kita refreshing. Kebetulan ada temanku yang di sana. Jadi, kita akan tinggal di rumahnya, selama kita di sana."

"Berapa lama?"

"2 minggu."

Aigo, ini orang. Sudah sepihak, bicara enteng pula. Ckckck, dasar hyung jelek !

"Ayo palli. Nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat." ucap Suho hyung semangat. Sedangkan aku? Dengan malas aku menuruti kemauannya. Sabar Oh Sehun… Sabar-_-"

** Airport**

**Suho POV**

Akhirnya ! Aku dan Sehun ke Beijing. Sekarang kita masih di Airport Korea /Author kagak hafal nama airport di sana._.V/ Segera ku hubungi temanku yang di Beijing. Meski belum di Airport Beijing, kan apa salahnya untuk member kabar. Dia bisa siap-siap kan?

"Ayo hyung, katanya suruh cepat."

"Iya ya. Sabarlah." Hahaha. Sehun mulai mengomel. Ku lihat ekspresi wajahnya. Sepertinya dia tak suka dengan rencanaku kali ini. Biarlah, ini juga demi kesenangannya. Em ani, lebih tepatnya sih kesenanganku. Kekeke.

**SKIP**

**Kris POV**

Aku sudah berdiri menunggu di Airport. Katanya sih sudah sampai. Tapi, aku belum lihat ujung hidungnya. Aku jadi tak enak dengan Luhan ge. Dia ku tinggal sendirian dengan kondisi ngambek. Hah, tak apalah. Sekali-kali. Ku lihat sekeliling airport, belum juga ku temukan batang hidungnya.

PUK !

"Kris?"

"Ye?"

"Kau tak ingat aku?"

Ku lihat namja di depanku ini dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya. "KIM JOON MYEON !"

"Akhirnya kau ingat."

Ku lihat namja di sebelahnya. Siapa dia? Teman nya kah?

**END ! /plak_,-"**

**TBC**

**Jelek buanget deh, iseng-iseng soalnya. Kalau suka dengan bacaannya, review **** Makasih sudah membaca. Mau END / TBC ?!**

**Kagak jelas banget gitu ini cerita. Bikin bingung-_-V**


	2. Chapter 2

**I LIKE BEIJING**

**Untuk para hunhan shipper {} /angkatbenderahunhancouple^^**

**Cast :**  
**Xi Luhan**  
**Oh Sehun**  
**Wu Yi Fan**  
**Kim Joon Myeon**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rated : T**

Summary :  
"hyung… ! Ke sana lagi ! Ayo palliwa !"/"TIANG LISTRIK ! PALLIWA ! AKU TAK MAU TERLAMBAT !"/"Haish… BERISIK KAU, GE !"/Iya iya, sabar dong…"

Mian kalau banyak typo^^V Author baru ini. Epep pertama hunhan :D okelah, saya kebanyakan bicara_-V) happy reading '-')B

Korea Selatan

**Normal POV**

"SEHUN ! IREONA !"

"sshhh… ne ne ne. Tak usah berteriak begitu lah."

"Cepat mandi sana. Lalu ikut aku." ucap Suho dan merapikan kasur Sehun.

"Ikut? Kemana? Ah males. Enak di rumah. Main game :p" ucap Sehun sambil merem melek dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Sudah cepat mandi. Hyung tunggu di bawah. Kita sarapan bersama." ucap Suho sembari dorong Sehun masuk kamar mandi. "Dasar Oh Sehun. Ckckck."

**Kim Joon Myeon/Suho POV**

Annyeong ^^/ *angelsmile. Aku Kim Joon Myeon. Panggilan Suho. Nama panjang dan panggilan tak nyambung ya ._. ? Biarlah. Asalkan aku ada nama panggilan :D /OKE LUPAKAN !/ Oh ya, sekarang aku berada di rumah kami. Kami? Em, sebenarnya rumahku sih. Tapi, karna ada Sehun, jadinya… Rumah kami

Oh Sehun. Dia adalah sahabatku di sekolah. Dia hobae ku sih. Em, pasti pada kepo kenapa Sehun ada di rumahku. Ada ceritanya kok. Tapi, biar Sehun saja yang cerita. Aku malas cerita :pV

"Hyung, masak apa?" ucap Sehun yang sudah rapi dan wangi. /Author: tumben wangi lu abang cadel. Sehun: kurang ajar lu :p. Sehun shipper: abang sehun selalu wangi kok:*/

"Biasalah. Nasi goreng." ucapku yang sibuk membuat nasi goreng.

"Susu ku mana?"

"Habis. Hyung lupa beli." bohongku.

"Ya hyung jahat !" kulihat Sehun. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya. Hahaha. Selalu begitu.

"TADA !" ucapku riang dan menuangkan nasi goreng dari wajan ke 2 piring yang tersedia. "Ayo makan. Mumpung hangat."

"Shireo !"

"Ayolah sehunnie…"

"SHIREO ! SHIREO ! SHIREO !"

**Oh Sehun POV**

"SHIREO ! SHRIEO ! SHIREO !" ucapku lantang dan masih setia mempoutkan bibir.

"Sehunnie…"

"MWO?!"

"Kau marah ya?"

'Aih, ini hyung nyebelin banget sih. Kagak peka sama adik sendiri. Huuh' batin

"Sehunnie…"

"Kalau tak ada susu, aku tak mau makan !"

"B…bwahahahahahaha…" tawa Suho hyung menggelegar.

"Hyung kok ketawa sih?"

"Jadi kau ngambek karna tak ada susu?"

"N..ne !"

"Mianhae sehunnie. Hyung bercanda kok. Susunya ada di dalam kulkas."

"MWO?! Aih, aku benci hyung !" ku buang pandanganku dari Suho hyung dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Ini susumu. Kemarin hyung baru beli. Belum di buka. Masih baru. Minumlah."

Ku lirik susu yang sudah ada di atas meja makan. Dan dengan senang hati, aku mengambilnya. Tapi…

"Habiskan nasi goreng nya, lalu habiskan susunya. Oke?"

"Em ne. Gomawo hyung. Mianhae ngambek pada hyung."

"Gwenchana. Aku sudah biasa kok kalau kau ngambek gara-gara susu :p"

"YAAA !"

"Cukup. Cepat habiskan nasi gorengnya." lanjut Suho hyung enteng dan mulai menghabiskan nasi gorengnya.

Oh iya, kalian belum tau aku ya? Mau tau kah siapa diriku? Aku adalah namja yang paling tampan tiada ujung. HUAHAHA /Author: tapi lu cadel bang-_-v. Reader : selalu mengganggu jalannya cerita,/ Oke lanjut !

Aku Oh Sehun. Biasa di panggil Sehun, tapi Suho hyung memanggilku Sehunnie. Katanya itu panggilan saying. Padahal itu sangat feminim untuk seorang namja-_-" Aku sekarang tinggal di rumah Suho hyung. Karena, cuma dia yang aku miliki sekarang. Hmm, orang tua ku meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Karena kecelakaan pesawat. Berat memang rasanya, karna saat itu aku akan ujian. Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika jadi aku? Kalian akan ujian, tetapi tuhan memberi kalian ujian dengan cara, mengambil kedua orang tua kembali padanya. Sudahlah, itu 2 tahun yang lalu. Itu masa lalu terpahitku sampai kapanpun. Meskipun raga orang tua ku tak ada di sampingku, tapi hati mereka selalu ada di dekat hatiku.

Untuk saat ini, aku hanya sayang pada Suho hyung. Karna dia sudah berkorban banyak untukku. Tapi, Suho hyung tetap orang ketiga yang aku sayang. Yang pertama adalah tuhanku, kedua yaitu appa dan umma.

Ah ne, lalu bagaimana dengan rumahku dan perusahaan appa dan usaha umma ku? Rumahku masih ada. Tapi aku tak mau tinggal di sana, karna rumah itu penuh kenangan. Aku hanya ke sana kalau aku sangat amat terpuruk dan merindukan mereka. Saat itu juga, aku merasakan kehadiran mereka kembali. Soal perusahaan dan usaha kedua orang tuaku, aku berikan kepada ahjumma dan ahjussi. Meskipun seluruh harta warisan appa dan umma di berikan padaku, tapi aku belum bias memilikinya. Karna aku masih berumur 20 tahun. Sedangkan harta itu bisa ku miliki, jika aku sudah 3 tahun. Well, dalam tiga tahun itu, perusahaan dan usaha mereka, di teruskan oleh ahjusshi dan ahjumma ku dulu. Saat aku berumur 23 tahun, semuanya milikku. Hanya milik Oh Sehun.

Appa dan umma ku baik ya? Iyalah. Kan aku anak kesayangan, anak semata wayang, anak permata mereka satu-satunya^^. Appa umma, gomawo atas semuanya. Semoga kalian bahagia di sana dan kalian bangga denganku di sini'-')

Beijing, Cina

**Normal POV**

"Hei, ayo bangun !" ucap namja cantik sambil membuka gorden kamar namja yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata.

"20 menit lagi, ge.." balas sang pemilik kamar dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal karna terkena sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Tak ada sarapan." ucap namja cantik itu lagi yang sudah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"15 menit lagi." balas namja tinggi itu.

"Tak ada makan siang." ucap namja cantik dengan senyuman manisnya.

"10 menit deh." balas namja di kasur itu berusaha menawar /?

"Tak ada makan malam." ucap namja cantik itu yang makin tersenyum riang. Entah ada apa dan kenapa.

"5 menit ya? Oke."

"TAK ADA JATAH MAKANAN 3 HARI UNTUKMU, WU YI FAN !" teriak namja cantik itu yang sudah habis kesabarannya.

"HUWA !" sang namja tinggi itu pun langsung lari ke kamar mandi.

"Dasar tiang listrik pemalas." gerutu namja cantik itu sembari merapikan kasur yang di tiduri namja tinggi itu tadi.

**Wu Yi Fan/Kris POV**

Hah, selalu saja mengganggu tidur pagiku. Tak tau kah kau, ge? Kalau aku baru saja tidur tadi pagi jam 3. Gara-gara PR sialan itu ! ARGH !

Aku Wu Yi Fan. Em, biasa di panggil Kris. Karna nama itu terdengar, keren pada diriku yang keren. /Author: kepedean loh bang. Kris: begini-begini, loh doyan sama gue kan? Author: blush^^. Reader: hei, jangan ganggu jalan cerita wey !/ Tapi, gege ku selalu memanggil ku tiang listrik. Karna tinggiku yang di atas rata-rata. Memang sih, tinggiku di atas rata-rata. 189 cm. Nah, itulah ukuran tinggiku. Biar tinggi di atas rata-rata, aku bangga kok. Karna aku menjadi model cover boy. Lumayan lah, uangnya bisa buat kehidupanku di Cina.

Oh ya, aku tinggal dengan gege ku yang paling cantik. Bahkan, model yeoja manapun, kalah cantik. Wahaha. Sssttt, jangan sampai dia tau. Bisa mampus aku di tangannya-_,- Namanya Xiao Luhan, tapi dia lebih senang di sebut Xi Luhan. Panggilannya Luhan. Dia sepupuku di Beijing. Daddy dan Mommy nya ada di luar negeri karna pekerjaan. Sedangkan kedua orang tua ku? Mereka di Canada. Grandpa dan Grandma ada di sana. Cukup perkenalannya :D

Setelah aku mandi dan sudah wangi serta pakaian rapi, aku pun ke bawah. Wah, aroma ini. Aroma masakan gege cantik ku, keke. Ku lihat dia sedang tekun /? Membuat masakan dan karna aku suka menggoda gege ku, jadi….

"DOR !"

"YAA !"

"Buahahaha."

"Tiang listrik kurang ajar !"

"**XIE-XIE** :P !"

"BU KE QI !"

"Sudah matang belum sarapan nya?"

"Buat sendiri." ucap Luhan ge datar dan duduk di kursi makan tanpa menatapku

Oke, aku rasa dia ngambek. Ku lirik ke kompor. Gege gege, sifat perhatianmu itu tak bisa di sembunyikan. Aku pun mengambil makanan itu dan ikut duduk di samping Luhan ge. "Thanks ge" ucapku dan langsung memakan sarapanku. Yeah, ini masakan terenak nomer dua setelah masakan mama, yang selama ini ku kagumi.

**Xi Luhan POV**

"Thanks ge." ucap Kris dan langsung memakan sarapannya. Ku lihat dia sekilas, seperti biasa. Senyum yang pelit itu keluar setiap dia memakan masakanku. Katanya, masakanku terenak nomer dua setelah mama nya yang ia makan. Ckck, tiang listrik.

Ah ne, aku Xi Luhan. Aku sepupu dari Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Kita tinggal berdua di rumahku. Karna dia bilang, dia tak betah berada di Canada. Entah kenapa. Aku tak ingin perkenalkan diriku lebih jauh. Bukannya sombong, tapi aku tak suka saja ._.V

"Kris, setelah ini temani aku ya?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke toko."

"Beli apa lagi, ge?"

"Em, adalah. Ya ya ya? Ayolah, Kris. Please."

"NO !"

"Kris…" ucapku dan melakukan puppy eyes.

"Ah baiklah. Em wait, sekarang hari apa?"

"Sabtu. Why?"

"Oh my god ! Aku ada janji, ge."

"Haih dirimu. Nanti saja janjinya. Pokoknya kau harus temani aku dulu. TITIK NO COMMENT !"

"Sorry ge. Tak bisa. Ini temanku dari Korea. Dia ingin berkunjung kemari dan aku sudah janji untuk menjemputnya."

"Lalu aku?"

**Kris POV**

"Lalu aku?"

"Aku akan menemani gege setelah aku menjemput temanku. Ne?"

"Huh." kesal Luhan ge dan langsung pergi.

"Yah, dia ngambek. Ah eottokheyo? Haih."

Drrt… Drrt…

"Eh?" ku buka pesan dari temanku. Ah dia sudah berangkat. Berarti sebentar lagi. Ku lihat pintu kamar Luhan ge. "Sorry, ge."

**Sehun POV**

"Kita mau kemana sih hyung?"

"BEIJING"

"MWO?!"

"Wae?"

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Ani. Ini sudah ku persiapkan seminggu yang lalu. Aku ingin kita refreshing. Kebetulan ada temanku yang di sana. Jadi, kita akan tinggal di rumahnya, selama kita di sana."

"Berapa lama?"

"2 minggu."

Aigo, ini orang. Sudah sepihak, bicara enteng pula. Ckckck, dasar hyung jelek !

"Ayo palli. Nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat." ucap Suho hyung semangat. Sedangkan aku? Dengan malas aku menuruti kemauannya. Sabar Oh Sehun… Sabar-_-"

** Airport**

**Suho POV**

Akhirnya ! Aku dan Sehun ke Beijing. Sekarang kita masih di Airport Korea /Author kagak hafal nama airport di sana._.V/ Segera ku hubungi temanku yang di Beijing. Meski belum di Airport Beijing, kan apa salahnya untuk member kabar. Dia bisa siap-siap kan?

"Ayo hyung, katanya suruh cepat."

"Iya ya. Sabarlah." Hahaha. Sehun mulai mengomel. Ku lihat ekspresi wajahnya. Sepertinya dia tak suka dengan rencanaku kali ini. Biarlah, ini juga demi kesenangannya. Em ani, lebih tepatnya sih kesenanganku. Kekeke.

**SKIP**

**Kris POV**

Aku sudah berdiri menunggu di Airport. Katanya sih sudah sampai. Tapi, aku belum lihat ujung hidungnya. Aku jadi tak enak dengan Luhan ge. Dia ku tinggal sendirian dengan kondisi ngambek. Hah, tak apalah. Sekali-kali. Ku lihat sekeliling airport, belum juga ku temukan batang hidungnya.

PUK !

"Kris?"

"Ye?"

"Kau tak ingat aku?"

Ku lihat namja di depanku ini dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya. "KIM JOON MYEON !"

"Akhirnya kau ingat."

Ku lihat namja di sebelahnya. Siapa dia? Teman nya kah?

**END ! /plak_,-"**

**TBC**

**Jelek buanget deh, iseng-iseng soalnya. Kalau suka dengan bacaannya, review **** Makasih sudah membaca. Mau END / TBC ?!**

**Kagak jelas banget gitu ini cerita. Bikin bingung-_-V**


End file.
